This invention relates to covers for small land vehicles such as cycles that may be motorcycles, bicycles or other small land vehicles that may have handle bars. The new protective cover has a bottom cover member and top cover member attached end to end at edges, and a two layer material cover with closure means to exclude moisture, rain, dust and other environmental elements and to allow air entry with drying elements to reduce any moisture.
Covers for small land vehicles are known for protecting vehicles such as motorcycles, bicycles and the like. Many of these covers are designed to just drape or position over a vehicle with no protection under the vehicle. Other covers that may wrap around a cycle such as a bicycle are difficult to use and may not be usable with for example the motorcycles and all-terrain vehicles (ATV) that have handle bars.
There are also more complicated protective covers as for example U.S. Pat. No. 5,533,616 of Crowfoot and U.S. Pat. No. 5,921,389 of Zoffer. In the instance of the Crowfoot patent there is a very complicated rib structural system to support the top cover member of the protective cover. The rib structure requires rotation about the approximate center of a bottom or base cover member and attachment of one half of the top and bottom covers at peripheral edges for operation and closure of the cover. There are vent holes in the cover and sealing structure to provide water tight protection.
The Zoffer patent has a base platform for support of a cycle, a pair of side panels attached to the elongated sides of the base platform, and a pair of roof panels attached to the pair of side panels. Each combination side and roof panel is raised over a cycle to be draped on the cycle, which places the closure mechanism, for example, a zipper, on the cycle and may cause scratching or marring of the cycle paint and chrome.
There is a need for a simple protective cover that is easy to position around a cycle without complicated structure that is lightweight and foldable for ease of transport in a small package form, which is outdoor protective and has an inner layer of material for protecting a cycle surface, and which is protective for interior moisture that may exist.